


the after story

by CountessCzan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Post-Secret Routes 1 & 2, S P O I L E R S, Spoilers, Spoilers!!, a bit plotless i just want to write this, fluff ?????, i probs butchered their personalities please forgive me im dead, i tried to be funny and i failed lol, jaehee is done, jumin makes a pun, luciel and mc are cringey but also fluffy, please do NOT read if you're not into spoilers, saeran is the cutest ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCzan/pseuds/CountessCzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Video calling six people..</em>
</p>
<p>  <em>707 has accepted the call.</em></p>
<p>  <em>Unknown has accepted the call.</em></p>
<p>"Oh?" Saeran's face looms in one part of the screen, a surprised look in his face. You wonder if he just answered the call accidentally.</p>
<p>Saeyoung's grinning face greets you. "Ohoho?" He says, smirking.</p>
<p>"Ohohoho?" you reply, smiling just as wide.</p>
<p>Saeran's "Can you like.. stop." was drowned off by the sound of Yoosung accepting the call.</p>
<p>"Stop what?" asks Yoosung cheerfully. "Hi everyone!"</p>
<p>  <em>Zen has accepted the call.</em></p>
<p> (A brief look into your life after all of what's happened, and a video call conference with the whole RFA.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the after story

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS!! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT FINISHED 707/LUCIEL CHOI'S ROUTE!! 
> 
> k thanks this might be a bit plotless and you'll soon find out that IT ACTUALLY IS LOL IM PROCRASTINATING and desperate for some mm fics so, like. i wrote it. i wanted to add zenmin but i decided not to bc too much work ha maybe next time
> 
> anyway have fun

In the beginning, you're not quite sure if you should live with Saeyoung and Saeran.

Jumin and Zen had been the two most adamant against it. According to the CEO, it wasn't appropriate to live in the same quarters as a man, never mind the fact that you had already spent a few weeks of living together with Saeyoung. Zen, for the most part, had argued about how Saeyoung wouldn't be able to suppress his inner beast, and you giggle as you and your partner in crime proceed to insinuate things that made Zen and his _but Jagiya!_ recoil back in defeat.

Jaehee supported you. Jaehee is, possibly, the most wonderful person to have ever graced the planet, and you're lucky enough to be her friend. She pointed out, glasses glinting behind a screen that you cannot see through, that you are a fully consensual adult and that you are responsible for your own choices, thank you very much. Saeyoung had nodded in excitedly in agreement, obviously anticipating the battle to be won.

Yoosung was.. You weren't sure what to expect from the blond, honestly, because ever since Rika and the incident that happened, Yoosung had grown a bit more mature. Sometimes, the insight that he provides manage to throw you off at how much sense it makes. Still, you're happy that in his simplified way of _Eh? Saeyoung wants to live with you, and you most likely want to live with him too, so what's the problem?_ , he helped you clear your mind.

But it is Saeran that convinces you one hundred percent.

Saeran, with his meek (and quiet, for his presence in the chatroom is almost always quiet compared to Zen's daily proclamation of his beauty and Yoosung's typos during games) messages of:

'Saeyoung would like to have you here.'

'He's the happiest when you come over.'

'I'd appreciate it, too.'

Saeyoung would always respond with his adoration for his brother, and his love for you, but Saeran.. You know the situation between Saeran and Saeyoung. You know how Saeran is around people, and the fact that he's willing to accept _you_ in his small world is flattering.. and endearing.

Of course, Saeran adds in the end: 'It'd be even more wonderful if one of us can finally kill flying cockroaches in peace.'

 

* * *

 

 

Even though you're living in the same house, you can't get rid of the habit of messaging Saeyoung and regularly calling him.

It brings back memories, those days when he was stubbornly denying any feelings for you and you're left hurt but hoping, except now it's free from the heavy weight that it carried back then. Now it's tinged with softness and inside jokes and teasing lilts of _Honey, I left a surprise for you~ ,_ and from your room you can hear the echo of Saeyoung's laugh, doubled because of the call and just as lovely, just the same as when you fell in love with him.

You'd provoke him with sly innuendos, and you'd count three, four, five seconds before you hear your door burst open. Saeyoung would come in, flushed from his run, looking at you with an accusing expression and saying, _That's not fair!_

From the kitchen, you'll hear Saeran snort.

Life was, for the moment, good.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Life isn't good at all_ , you grumble to yourself.

Sighing, you answer the emails that has been hounding you for weeks now - emails concerning whether or not the RFA will still hold parties, from curious guests asking and prodding. The last of them - from Chef RamG, of all people - has you sighing more.

You quickly check to see whether there are people in the chatroom. Lo and behold, you see them all online, so without further ado you click on the video call option that Saeyoung installed a few days ago.

_Video calling six people.._

_707 has accepted the call._

_Unknown has accepted the call._

"Oh?" Saeran's face looms in one part of the screen, a surprised look in his face. You wonder if he just answered the call accidentally.

Saeyoung's grinning face greets you and you squash down a rush of _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_ thoughts that suddenly filled your head. "Ohoho?" He croons, smirking.

"Ohohoho?" you reply, smiling just as wide.

Saeran's "Can you like.. stop." was drowned off by the sound of Yoosung accepting the call.

"Stop what?" asks Yoosung cheerfully. "Hi everyone!"

_Zen has accepted the call._

Now that the screens are shared by five people, it has to be split in a way that accommodates them, and apparently that's the one thing that Zen notices because his greeting is, "Why is my face not in the center? My face should be in the center? Saeyoung, quick, quick, fix it. And make it bigger."

It is unfortunate that Jumin and Jaehee enters at the same time, catching the last of Zen's tirade.

The CEO of C&R, with his continuously shaking camera, looks a bit put off at Zen's last sentence. "I did not expect you, Zen, of all people, to ask for something _bigger._ "

You gape at Jumin's indecent humor. Predictably, Zen grows mad. "Hey! I wasn't talking about that, trust fund jerk!"

"And what exactly am I talking about?" quips Jumin, unflappable as ever, except that his camera _still_ won't stop shaking. "Assistant Kang, please come over and fix my phone. Something seems to be wrong with it."

With the patience of a wise old sage, Jaehee says, "No, sir, that would be your hands."

"Excuse me?"

"Ahaha! Jumin's bad at taking photos, right?" asks Yoosung. "You're like.. the exact opposite of Zen. He takes selfies every single day, so he must be really good at taking photos." True to the blond's statement, Zen has quickly managed to find the best angle for him in the video call.

"Jumin vs Zen!" says Saeyoung. "When will it ever end?"

"Maybe you should ask Zen for some tips," quietly suggests Saeran. "For.. taking pictures and all.."

Seven faces in a small, handheld phone guarantees smaller spaces for every person, but looking closely, you see Saeran blushing a bit as he usually tends to do whenever he speaks.

Jumin says, "That is a kind suggestion, Saeran, but I'm afraid I'd have to turn it down. Asking Zen for help could only be the sign of a major _cat_..astrophe."

A moment of silence.

Zen sneezes.

Saeyoung _cackles,_ small pixelated face crunching in honest laughter. You're not far; you're laughing as well, at the deadpan look in Jumin's face as he proceeded to make the most godawful cat pun you've heard, and Zen's immediate reaction to it. From half-closed eyes you see Saeran biting his lip and trying to reign in his smile and you think, _Just laugh along, little brother,_ but he's not ready for that yet, so you just remember the monotone in Jumin Han's voice.

"I can't believe you," growls Zen. "We're not even a minute in the call yet and you bring up that.. that.. c.." He breaks off as he sneezes once more. This time Yoosung giggles harder, Saeran's actually smiling, and only Jaehee seems concerned for Zen's behalf.

"Enough of that, please," says Jaehee. "Why did you call us?"

Realizing she's referring to you, you straighten yourself and answers. "Oh, sorry, I hope all of you aren't busy or anything, it's just.. What should we do about the next party?"

The others sober up, and the small satisfied smile playing on Jumin's lips disappear. He says, "Please elaborate further."

"I don't see anything to elaborate upon," huffs Zen. "It's been months since the party - the party that they didn't get to attend even though _Jagiya_ had been the one that put a lot of effort."

"Hey hey, if you can call her by her name and not your ridiculous _Jagiya,_ that'd be great!" cuts off Saeyoung. It's offhanded and nonchalant, like he just thought of it, but deeper than that you recognize the warning that the tone holds. You hope you aren't blushing at Saeyoung's rather abrupt stake of claim. (And _of course,_ you're your own person, you don't belong to anyone. You belong _with_ Saeyoung, though.)

(And isn't that really cheesy?)

Zen must've read between the lines for he replies, "Haha! _Jagiya_ will always be _Jagiya,_ but alright then. I know how to respect boundaries."

"Thank you~" singsongs Saeyoung.

"Anyway," you speak. "As Zen said, it's been months. It's not that I'm pressuring you guys but the number of emails I'm receiving is increasing every day. All of them are asking when's the party, what's going to happen, where is it going to be held. I want to discuss it. I've been trying to give vague but promising answers but.." You trail off, hoping they get the point. You don't like whining, but when you wake up with twenty-three different emails, well, enough is enough.

Yoosung's voice is filled with sympathy. "Aww.. you're such a hard worker. You must have it tough!"

"Not really." You smile. "It's not that tough, it's just answering emails, but I really hate not knowing what to tell them, you know?"

"Would you like me to develop a virus that would prevent them from sending an email for you?" offers Saeyoung seriously. "I can make one if you want. Something like a bug that hinders them from sending a mail to you, so they'd think they're the ones having a problem.."

Saeran's frown is obvious, even in a small part of the screen. "How would that even work?"

Beaming, Saeyoung answers, "My dear brother! Surely, as a fellow hacker, you have a vague idea of how it would work. It's simple in concept: devising a code and inputting it--"

"I think there'd be no need for your technological jargon, thank you, Saeyoung," cuts in Jaehee. Saeyoung pouts and you pout back at him. Nothing is ever cringe-worthy when you're doing it with Saeyoung.

"As you were saying?" prompts Jaehee.

"As I was saying. I need to clarify things a bit. I think.. the thing we'd have to think about.. is whether or not we're going to continue hosting parties."

"Of course we are," declares Yoosung. For a brief moment, no one speaks. He adds, "Right?"

"What about V?" asks Zen.

Yoosung scowls. "That's not fair, Zen. It's been _months._ "

"It took us a year and someone joining before we had a party," shoots back Zen. "And that was after Rika."

"Rika's alive."

"But V's not."

"Don't you think I know that?" His voice getting higher, Yoosung continues. "I know that - I know that a lot of the guests are there for V's photos and now that V's gone, they probably won't attend the party anymore, but V.. just because V's gone doesn't mean we have to stop the RFA. I wasn't exactly in the best terms with V but I know stopping is something he wouldn't have wanted."

"Yoosung has a point," says Jumin.

"Oh, not you too," angrily mutters Zen.

Jumin continues, as if he didn't hear Zen say anything. "I think it would be a dishonor to V's memory if we stop holding the parties because of his.. absence."

Zen snorts. "Fancy way of saying death."

Patiently and calmly, you ask. "Zen, what's the problem?"

"Problem? I don't have a problem. Who says I have a problem."

"Do you want to host the parties again or not?"

You think the screen might have frozen if not for Jumin's shaky camera, because Zen's face is stiff like a marble statue. Fitting, considering his beauty. "I want to. But maybe it's too early? I don't know. I don't know if we deserve to be happy with the parties without V and Rika."

"That's.. haven't we done this same thing before?" There's a tiny smidgen of irritation in Saeyoung's voice. "With Rika. We're doing this again, and before we know it, a year will pass before we even pick up the idea of doing parties again. I say we hold another party soon."

"That's because someone came in and had to do Rika's work that we had the courage to talk about it again.." says Jaehee.

"That _someone_ is till here, isn't she?" replies Saeyoung. Jaehee nods in consent.

"And if you're looking for a new member, we have Saeran!" says Yoosung. Saeran startles from his quiet spot, obviously not expecting to be mentioned in the quite serious conversation. "I'm sure our party coordinator and newest member would love to see how RFA throws parties. Let's host the parties again.. I really miss it already."

"Actually," starts Saeran. "I might have.. watched some of your parties before.."

"Really?"

"Yes. Through the security cameras, of course."

"You're just like Saeyoung then!"

"My brother, indeed," says Saeyoung, nodding his head in a faux-grave manner.

Shaking your head, you ask, "Jumin?

Jumin stalls for a moment, then answers. "Very well. I'll have Assistant Kang contact the necessary people."

With a sigh so heavy it could drop into the bottom of the ocean and never resurface, Jaehee responds, "Of course, Mr. Han."

 

* * *

 

 

"But, so.. if we're not going to auction V's photos.. what will we do?" asks Yoosung. "I don't suppose you have a collection of V's photos, do you, Jumin?"

"Sadly, no. And even if I do, I'd prefer to keep them for myself," answers Jumin. "Maybe.. if -"

Jaehee cuts in. "No."

"- we can -"

"No _._ "

"- relate the theme's party to magnifi -"

" _No._ "

" - cats, Yoosung. Cats. A wonderful idea. A lovely concept."

Zen sneezes again. "What the hell, man! You know I'm allergic."

"It's not my fault that you continue to willingly avoid the existence of such majestic creatures."

Saeyoung croons. "Oooo~ A cat themed party! Does this mean my lovely girlfriend can dress up in a cat suit?"

"Only if my lovely boyfriend wears the same," you reply, smiling coyly.

"Ah, my heart! My mind has conjured images.. so cute.."

"Can you please stop? It's reminding me of my loveless life!" whines Yoosung.

Saeran dryly says, "Try living with them."

"Speaking of loveless.." muses Zen out loud. "Love.. theme.. hosting parties.." With a glint in his pixelated eyes, he suddenly declares, "What about a host club?!"

You gasp, dramatically, at the same time Saeyoung does.

Then -

"KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!" sings Saeyoung together with you. "TEN NEN NENEN TEN NEN NENEN.."

In the background, you hear Saeran's groan of "Please let me live somewhere else."

 

* * *

 

Finally closing the application, you stand from the very comfortable position in your bed and walksoutside your room. The small hallway is well-lit but even if it isn't, you know your way towards your destination well enough.

You peek at Saeyoung's workplace and find it strangely empty. It's one of the rare occasions when you don't catch him having fun on his computer and actually resting in his proper bedroom. So, without hesitation, you make your way towards his room.

Knocking on the door then opening it without an answer, you greet him. "Hey, Saeyoung."

Saeyoung is laying on the bed, his upper body propped up by a couple of pillows. There's no natural light that permeates his room but there's enough artificial ones; this time, it's the soft glow of the lampshade beside him that illuminates his features and softly coaxes the fire in the color tones of his hair. He looks up from his phone and smiles at you, and you need to take a moment to smile back, because _damnit_ that smile should be illegal. (As should those glasses, but you've come to love them as well.)

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" asks Saeyoung, already making space beside him and opening his arms.

"Oh, if you didn't want me here, I can just go," you say flippantly, preparing to turn around.

Saeyoung's eyes widen in brief panic and he hastens, "No! No! Come here!"

Snickering, you ask him "Why do you always fall for that?" as you settle down next to him and curl up against his side. His familiar arm wraps around you, as natural as breathing now that you've gotten used to that.

"S'not as if I can help it," mumbles Saeyoung.

"Hmm?"

"I can't help it," he repeats, staring at you meaningfully.

You think about it for two seconds and - with a slow dawning realization that should have been there from the very beginning - you understand. "Oh," you breathe, looking up at him. "Oh. Saeyoung, I could never leave you."

"I know that," he answers. "Still."

"Listen and look at me," you cup his face with one of your hands and gently turns his head to look at you straight in the eye. "Saeyoung Choi, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and you are the best thing that will ever do. I promise to never leave your side, okay? A thousand needles to swallow if I break that promise."

"Two thousand," bargains Saeyoung.

"Two thousand," you amend. "I'm sorry if I always scare you with that."

"It's fine," huffs out Saeyoung, pulling you closer to him and snuggling his face into the crook of your neck. "I should have told you sooner. Mm, 'Love you," he says against your skin, holding you tight. "Love you, love you, love you."

Sleepily, you answer back, "Love you too. Can we sleep now?"

"Of course." He detaches himself from you and turns off the lampshade. "Goodnight. Let's worry about the party tomorrow, okay?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me @sawamiyukis on twitter and @countesscee on tumblr thanks for reading bye


End file.
